


Delineate

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Delineate- to describe accuratelyA Rebel Alliance Officer comes home to his family for a short break.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: English Vocab Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776





	Delineate

**Author's Note:**

> another time where the actual prompt has little leeway on the actual content; it was more a train of thought.

“And then there was this big explosion boom! and it was AWESOME!”

“Sure squirt,” the Rebel Alliance officer said, ruffling his child’s hair.

“It was so cool you totally saved everyone. That Tee fighter didn’t know what hit him!”

“TIE, honey.” The Rebel Alliance officer then leaned down, kissing his wife.

“Ewww!” the little kid squirmed.

The officer rolled his eyes. “I take it your mission went well Jim?” the wife asked.

“Lauran, you know I can’t say anything about these covert operations,” Jim explained.

“Yes I know, I just want to know when you are finally going to be home to raise our kid,” Lauran said, turning to Jim, a worried expression on her face.

Jim sighed then said to his son, “Why don’t you run off and play with your friends.” The little kid did as told, taking his play starfighters with him.

“We’ve talked about this before, you know I’m doing this so he doesn’t have to grow up in fear of an empire.”

Lauren sighed, looking to her hands in her lap. “I know, I just worry that one day another officer is going to knock on our door and tell us that you died in action.” A single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Hey,” Jim said, sitting down next to his wife using his finger to turn her face towards him. He leaned his forehead on hers. “I love you.”

“I just wish you didn’t have to do this,” Lauren said, leaning her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“If I don’t, then who will.”

The two sat in silence, watching their child play, wondering how many more of these peaceful moments they would get.


End file.
